


To Die a Thousand Deaths

by Anthiena



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Experimental, Fate, Gen, fuck fate, just go to hell fate, mood piece, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthiena/pseuds/Anthiena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we have t0 be prepared t0 die a th0usand deaths bef0re 0ur quest is c0mplete" - Aradia Megido</p>
<p> Death haunts all and greets them all in its own way. Did it ever mean anything? Not quite Sadstuck here. My first Homestuck fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Die a Thousand Deaths

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of small connected drabbles that add up to a larger narrative-my first ever Homestuck fic!

_Aradia_

You are at home. You know what you did and she warned you not to do it. Advising you. She is to be the Seer of Mind and maybe you didn't know that yet. Maybe it doesn't matter, she doesn't use her powers too much. As you look out at the boy you would want to call matesprit, you realize that she knew the arachnid's child ever so much more than you did.

Terezi was born for her powers. You will lose that life you were born into for yours.

 

_Terezi_

You couldn't do it. The closest you ever came to it was delivered via mister Vanilla Milkshake and you were ever so angry about it. You don't know what is to come and maybe that's fortunate. You failed. She flies out and you know with a cold certainty that you won't smell her ever again. If only it were because of burned nostrils.

By the time you make it down to the lab, the massacre is over. It was never a battle. Maybe you could have risen your staff to defend yourself but the scent of candy red on chocolate, like the most delectable M&M and the lack of hearts beating regularly besides the pounding in your ears tells you that you are much too late for that. It was too late when you hesitated.

You fall like the rest and try crawling to him with a broken body, never quite reaching his fingers.

 

_Vriska_

You share popcorn and terrible movies with him. You wonder how long it will be before he knows. How much he will mourn you. You smile at this John. You tried telling him but it's okay that he doesn't really get it or understand why you get upset sometimes. You wonder if this is hell-or if it can be a haven. No spidermom, no Jack, nothing left to prove or gamble. Just yourself and John-it's still him, dammit.

You hate it as much as you love it. It's exactly what the chips you cashed in bought you-it will be enough.

 

_Equius_

This is your inheritance: the void approaching so fast, the one your ancestor wanted, perhaps. You never knew what it would do to her but you aren't thinking about that as the string tightens. You could break it and fight your way out... but you're smiling. And you don't. You defer and go softly into that darkness. Nepeta is always with you, no matter what you tell her.

She will join you in the nothingness shortly.

 

_Terezi_

You flipped the coin,saw the outcome. She will “go”-but not the way she thinks. You have your blade ready. She doesn't understand.

You don't hesitate this time-her death will be a just one.

 

_Karkat_

You don't even look around between the people there. There is death in their eyes, killing-no, no, no, no, no, no-it has to stop. It has to fucking stop somewhere but you don't know what to do. Aradia warned you and you, like a blubbering moron didn't listen to your time player that doesn't talk much. Did it occur to you that she wasn't just talking out of her protein chute?

Sollux, blind. Terezi, blind. Kanaya doing her best impression of a radioactive glow-grub. Why was Sollux giving Cal that odd look? Caster was so fucking weird sometimes. It was time to turn it around. Make something better. Maybe you thought of it, maybe you didn't, but you close your eyes and do the knightly thing. The leadership thing you were supposed to do in the first place.

None of you that are already dead die-at that time, anyway.

 

_Kanaya_

You aren't quite sure what happened. The light you were raised under, the life you have led and the books you have read gave you hints. You are more than upset when he destroys the matriorb and you fell in your duty. You aren't sure how but you feel yourself wake from the dream bubble. You know as you wake, having latched onto the nearby throat of a dead companion. It tastes dull-dead blood is still blood however. That was not when you woke. When you woke, Terezi was in your arms, her usual glasses gone, showing bright red eyes that quite blind. Well, those eyes were shut, she had been knocked out but she was alive.

You have to control yourself and a dim horror visits you until you realize with a smile that this is always what you wanted to become. You died and arose, a member of the undead but not an unthinking one like you had seen on Alternia. You now had a very personal answer to if rainbow drinkers were real. So, one last obvious question remains: what do you do now?

Get your lipstick ready and go make him pay, of course.

 

_Rose and Dave_

You have no idea how there are two quest beds out here. You know you are going to die but even this changes nothing. You will do it because you must. You do not yet know that you were meant to. You do not yet know that this is the manner of your ascension. You will live as a God Tier and so will the one next to you. There is only one question that will remain to you: 

What will it be like to live with the trolls for three years?

 

_Sollux_

You don't know yet about the you in a dream bubble. All you know is that what you do, your ancestor is so fuckiing proud of you. Also, you know that you'll see her. You loved her. You killed her. You'll love her and be by her side once more. You are Mage of Doom. It was about time Jack Noir found out precisely why you are called that. You don't hear their cries anymore, either, those dead and doomed.

You don't mind this one bit.

 

_Aradia_  

You stand before him, keeping him in place with your fully realized time powers. There are two ways this stalemate to end, so you pick the best one. You have never felt so joyous, those wings on your back and the clothes bright and red as the passion that moves you. You have so much to do, dream bubbles to go through and two people to wait through. You are smiling as you release your quarry and leap into him. One thing is for certain: you don't plan on dying again anytime soon. The time for it is over. 

 

You are done with dying.


End file.
